1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tire of aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When an aircraft touches the ground at landing with a non-revolving wheel, a portion of the periphery of the tire suddenly touches the ground.
While the aircraft still has a relatively high speed of about hundred miles per hour, the periphery of the tire is in rest. At the moment when the tire touches the ground at landing, the ground immediately touches a portion of the periphery of the tire with a relative speed of roughly 100 miles per hour. Since the wheel and the tire have an own mass, they are unable to accelerate in the moment of meeting of tire and ground to the equalness of speed of the aircraft and peripherial speed of the respective tire. Consequently, the tire slips a while on the ground and is at this time subjected to great wear and heating. That shortens the life time of the tire tremendously.
This shows that the commonly used aircraft tires of the prior art have life-time and efficiency problems which require an improvement.
It is the intention of this invention, to provide such required improvement of tires of aircraft.